Coca-Cola Adventure
by jealliankatie
Summary: 'To die would be an awfully big adventure', 'To live would be an awfully big adventure' - J.M. Barrie What would you do if some crazy pink haired guy interrupted you from jumping!


I do not own Fairy Tail. Credits to Hiro Mashima and his awesomeness.

* * *

**Coca-Cola Adventure**

_Lucy's POV_

I'm standing at the rooftop of the tallest buiding in Magnolia.

Wow. I can see everything from here. This is not the first time I went up here though. I came here almost every day. It's just that.. This is the first time I really looked at our city. The view is amazing. Up here, it's absolutely breathtaking. It's almost as if I would change my mind... or that the world gave this as a last beautiful view for me before I take my last breath.

I almost forgot the real reason I was here. I took a few more steps so that I could reach the metal railing on the edge of the building. I tightened my grip on the metal railing that reaches up to my waist and took a deep breath. I gulped as I looked up at the sky above me. The weather sure is nice. I love misty afternoons. How they're not too sad or too happy of a weather.

I took another deep breath and took off my shoes. I then moved to the railing on the other side. The wind blew past me as I stopped in front of the railing. I thought about the reasons why I came to this part of my life. To the edge of the highest building in Magnolia. Why am I on the edge of a building that is 58 storey high?!

Oh right.

My life is fucked up. I could feel the weight of the whole world on my shoulders and I can't take it anymore. I don't know why I still keep going with all this weight on me. I'm not contented with my life, nor will I ever be. I'll always wake up to loneliness and sleep throught the right, I'm being too dramatic. But could you blame me for being like this? My heart can't take it anymore. I can't. Is this normal? Am I the only one feeling like this? Of course not. But how can they go on with their lives despite all the pain. Don't they feel the pain? Don't their hearts ache like mine? I can't breathe in this world anymore.

Life really is unfair. If there were no problems then everyone would be happy. But everyone knows that's bullshit. But there really are those people who are gifted and I'm one of those unlucky people cursed into this world because I'm just so unlucky.

I'm not that type of person to hide all my problems and emotions. I'm not one of those who won't give up and just keep on going despite the consequences. I'm not the type to smile and hide it all away. I don't remember how it feels to smile...to be really happy. I found joy in going on fantasies and adventures while reading books but as soon as I close them, a huge door of reality slaps me awake and I am left hopeless once again.

It all started when me and my family were on the way home and there was a truck that lost its breaks. I was gonna die but my dad pulled me out of the way. I was 12. My dad died. My mom blamed me, lashed out on me. She loved dad so much that I couldn't help but think it was my fault. My so-called friends left me because I'm weird or because their parents told them I'm a crazy psycho who killed my dad. Two weeks ago, my mom died. She sometimes cared for me. She sometimes hurt me. She's gone crazy ever since dad died. The night she died, I cried so much. She may never have shown me true love but she's all I have left in the world and she's the one thing I cling to for air even though she's the one who kept on drowning me in my misery. Drama, okay I know. But that's that. Ever since then I realized I have no purpose in this life. I'm alone. I have nowhere else to go. Except...die. Where do people go when they die? I hope I go to a better place for a change.

I sighed as I held onto the railing again and took a deep breath. Okay. It will all end now. Finally. A thrilling adventure. "To die would be an awfully big adventure" I said to myself and smiled. Peter Pan did say that. I don't know if I'm nervous or excited. But it's all new. I'm scared, excited and nervous and I feel nothing all at once, it amazes me. I looked down and gulped. It's all going to end now. Suicide. No, an adventure. I thought as I smiled to myself.

"Hey!"

I froze in place as I heard a voice of a guy and a loud slam of a door a few feet behind me. I told myself not to panic. But if you were the one to commit suicide then all of a sudden someone sees you. Won't you be conscious? What stupid guy would interrupt me anyway?! My brows furrowed as I huffed in annoyance and turned to look at the guy.

I can't figure out what's on this crazy guy's head as he holds a plastic bag in his hand. But his hair is pink. God. Why the hell is it pink? He's looking straight at me. My forehead creased as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Just stay right there." I told him as I tried to concentrate on what I'm about to do. Where was I? Oh yeah, adventure.

"I'm not yet even moving" He deadpanned. "Can you please just leave? This rooftop is taken as of the moment. Can't you see I'm busy?" I looked at him once again.

"I can see that."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

I can feel his gaze staring me down at my back. That's really creepy. So I just tried to calm myself and mind my own business. Until I heard a noise coming from the back. He must have dropped his plastic bag. I peeked a little and wow, he's on his way to me. Great.

"Isn't the view great?" He said as he went beside me on the railing. Damn him I said I was busy.

I ignored him. He then looked at me.

"Hello miss? I said Isn't th-"

"I know the view is amazing! Why do you think I'd stare at it for so long?!" I spat. He grinned and looked back at the view of the city and the sky.

"Something tells me you're not here for the view," He was still grinning."What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I said as I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate again.

"Standing on the edge of a building." He said matter-of-factly. "Thanks for stating the obvious. Now would you oh so kindly move to the other side?" I tried to ask while I still had my eyes closed.

"Don't wanna." WHAT. I opened my eyes. "DAMMIT FIND YOUR OWN RAILING TO JUMP OFF TO" I shouted. "Or better yet I'd push you first because you're annoying the hell out of me."

I tried to calm down as I realized he was distracting me. I saw these things in movies. But he's jus wasting his time. I'm never gonna change my mind.

He looked at me from head to toe. "You're shaking."

"That does not concern you!" I must have shouted louder than before because he back off a little. But then he stepped forward to me and he was really near me. Doesn't he know what personal space means and how it applies to uhm I don't know, strangers? I glanced at him from the side of my eyes. He removed his eyes from me and looked down at the building. I followed his gaze and holy shit. Why did I look down. I already looked down before but now it's much more terrifying. It's just so high up here..I gulped.

"It's not good to see your blood and organs scattered on the road down there," He said. "My car is parked just down there maybe you should move a little to the left. It's new."

I tightened my grip on the railing and grittd my teeth. I looked at him "CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

He raised his hands. "I was just saying.."

I rolled my eyes before I looked away from him. I looked down again. No, I'm going to do this. Dying is not that easy to do. This is the only option I thought of. To jump off the 58th floor of a building. Simple and easy.

I mean, I'd throw myself to an upcoming truck or car but they might stop the car to avoid papers and court or someone would miraculously drag me out of that damn almost-good plan. But then again if I did do that, I'd still have like 10% chance of living. And that'd be hell. AND THEN THIS GUY WITH THE PINK HAIR COMES OUT HERE AND ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME.

I think I'm gonna die faster if he stays here.

"Why are you taking so long? Aren't you going to jump?" He asked.

"What if I just push you first?" I said as I raised my eyebrow at him. "Can you just leave me alone? Why are you here interrupting my peaceful adventu- er, suicide?"

"I'm waiting for you to jump!" He said such enthusiasm.

HE'S GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME I SWEAR

"Do you want me to put on my dying message that you pushed me off?"

"Woah, why would you that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because you didn't let me die in peace." I said as I closed my eyes again. The wind blew hard again.

It's almost sunset. Ugh I don't wanna die in the dark.

"You don't even know who I am." He scoffed. "And how can you even write a dying message?"

I couldn't think of anythign else to say... so I just stuck my tongue out at him. Fuck him fuck him fuck him fuck him FUCK HIM AND HIS PINK HAIR AND GORGEOUS SMIRKS.

"How incredibly mature of you. And they say I'm like a child." He smirked again. Ugh oh well at least I got to see a handsome guy before I die. I hope.

"This building isn't yours for you to tell me to back off and just shoo me away just for you to commit suicide."

SEE. I'm just trying to kill myself IN PEACE but NOOO, there just had to be someone who'd ruin it all for me. Just great. How lucky of me. Again. UGH Lucy misfortune hits again.

Just one little jump... and then he just had to show up and come all the way here just to annoy the hell out of me. Amazing. How does the universe do it?

Then we were both quiet. Finally. Peace. Quiet. Adventu-

Someone burped. Obviously it's not me. I didn't eat at all today.

Thanks for the short silence, strange-crazy-dude-I-don't-know-who-keeps-bugging-me.

He sat down by the railing. His back facing the view of the city. He's looking straight ahead. He's drinking something off a can. The wind blew his pink hair and god damn he really is handsome. His handsome face does justice to his pink hair. He looks cute. Why is he here anyway? Is he here to stope me or to encourage me?Nope, he's here to annoy me. He looks...like he's thinking. WHY IS HE THINKING OHMYGOD LUCY JUMP HE'S PROBABLY GONNA KEEP ON POSTPONING YOUR MUCH AWAITED ADVENTURE.

I was about to lift my foot on the railing when he said. "Just stop, will you?" And then his eyes widened. I raised my eyebrow at him. I was about to say something hwen he cut me off. He's looking at me in the eye. "Why would you want to jump off anyway? What's your story?"

I brought my foot bakc down and glared at him. "Look buddy, I'm not going to chitchat with you and tell some story for you to judge and think if what I'm doing is worth it or not, okay? Nothing will stop me from doing this." I said with full determination as I stared back at his black orbs.

We stared at each other for a long time. I couldn't point out what he was trying to do. It's like he's judging me or he's disgusted by whatever reason I have to do this. That angered me.

"It's just unfair. " That's it. Okay now I'm really mad.

"You may say I'm fucked up or that I should stop overreacting because there are a lot more people striving to live and I'm just here...wanting to end my life in a blink of an eye which is unfair as you'd say." I stepped closer to him, poitning at his chest.

"But it's not fair for me as well. It's not fair!" I started shouting angrily that tears began to fal. "I know there are more people who have more shitty lives than me. But I don't care about what you or what other people would think, say or do because I'm tired of this world." The tears won't stop. Why won't they stop? I cried out evrything last night my eyes hurt so much. "What? Would thinking that some other people have shittier lives than me supposed to make me feel better? Just shrug my problem off because it's not that big of a deal? That just makes me feel worse!"

"I don't want to move on and live the rest of my life like this!"

"Can I just think of my fucking self and think for my fucking sake for just fucking once?!" I finally let it out. God. That felt good. But it still hurt. Why does it still hurt? "I feel like this world is about to swallow me alive if I don't end my life soon."

"I want the pain to stop. It's killing me. I know I'm going crazy. But I just want all of this, the pain to be gone. I don't want to feel, hear or think anything anymore. " I sniffed and finally looked away back to the railing.

"So uhm, don't you have any plans for the future?" He asked all of a sudden while scratching the back of his head.

Future? PLans? Do I have those kind of things? Of course not.

"No."

"Dreams, anything at all?"

"No. Nothing at all," I said. "Except to jump from this railing"

He sighed and drank from his can of coca-cola.

"You know, whatever you're thinking I'm still going to do this." I said to him.

"How old are you?"

"What?!" WHAT. Did he just-

"What's your age?" He rolled his eyes. How dare he.

"Twenty-one." Fine. Want to make this longer? SURE. "I'm still gonna jump"

"Cool. I'm, twenty-two." He grinned. "Then jump. Are you in a relantionship? Married?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. Is he playing 21 questions? How long is this gonna take? "But I'm probably gonna kiss the pavement down there soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, wait first staement or second?" I asked out of confusion. "Whatever. I'm gonna jump soon so-"

"Do you wanna get married?"

"Wh-fine. What girl wouldn't want to?" I answered anyway. "But unfortunately it's not gonna happen for me. So pucker up, pavement down the street."

"Cute. But I'm asking because...what about marrying me?" He smiled the brightest smile. Damn his smile could kill cancer. Stupid smile. How can he smile like that? Wait..did he just?

"What"

"Marry me"

"WHAT"

"I said, marry me"

"Don't ask stupid questions, I'm about to die peacefully"

"It wasn't a question"

"What"

"Ma-"

"I don't even know you for God's sake!"

"I'm Natsu. Now, let's get married!"

"That fast? Fine. But where's my ring?" I asked him. Trying to play along. I smirked as he didn't think that through.

"Uh..I don't have a ring yet." I rolled my eyes. "How many kids do you want?" The nerve of this guy. How could he just keep going?

"Fine, Natsu. I want 64 kids. A castle in the middle of the ocean. And a dog. "

"Damn, 64 kids? Are we gonna make babies every year? Awesome, Luce."

"What?! Why would you want to marry me anyway?!"

"Now that we're married, if you jump off this building you do know that I'm gonna jump after you right?"

"Crazy Idiot!"

"Says the girl who would jump off the 58th floor of a building!"

"What about the idiot boy who would marry me just so he could jump after me!"

"...You do have a point there."

"We're not even married yet!"

"Says who?"

"Uhm I don't know, the priest who is supposed to marry us? And the invisible ring on my hand?"

"Your ring's not invisible."

"Wh-" I stopped. Is he? God don't tell me he's about to do what I think he's doing!

"Lucy Heartfilia, " He was kneeling down right now. Dear Lord, no. He looked at me in the eye with so much emotion that I almost forgot my name. Wait what? How did he-

He did mention my name a while ago what OHMYGOD

"You..how did you know my name?" I asked seriously this time. His eyes went wide. "Are you some crazy stalker OHMYGOD"

"Look, I'm not crazy or a stalker okay?" He said trying to calm me down as he stood up.

"Now I'm definitely gonna jump!"

"Wait hold on for a sec-"

"I'm not g-"

"Luce come on just let me talk for a few minutes."

I stopped trying to get out of his hold and looked at him. "I just let you talk for God knows how long but then you interrupted my glorious plan of adventure." I deadpanned.

"Okay fine. Just one last time, Lucy, please?" I didn't answer him. Something about the way he said my name got me good.

But I'm not letting him get to me.

"You just want to save me so you won't feel sorry."

"Yes. I do. I want to save you, " He said in a firm and serious tone while still having that softness as he looked at me in the eye. "Right from the start."

"Huh?" I was confused. Dumbfounded. He sighed.

"I know you've been wanting to do something reckless these past two weeks since your mom died. Your father died when you were young. People blamed you. You let them. Your mother was not the best mother out there, but when she died, that's when you lost it. I saw how your face changed from sad and lonely to hopeless and greatly depressed. I followed you everyday as you kept on looking at this building. I thought you won't actually do it...but then a week ago, you started coming up here. I panicked." He paused. Still looking at me with the same serious tone he had from the start. "I didn't know what to do. How could you do this?!"

I stared at him. "...You..followed me everyday?"

He shrugged my question off and as he was about to speak I cut him off. "What do you mean how could I do this?! I'm fucking depressed don't you get it?! I want to die! Stop the pain! End it all here right now as soon as possible!" I started to yell at him. Mad.

"Let me finish, Luce, Goddammit." I looked at him furiously.

"You were sad. Even though your mom was crazy and treated you like shit, when she was gone, you lost it. Even after every shit life gave you, you loved your mother because she was all you have to call a family. I get that because I lost my father too. But we're not talking about that. We're talking about you. Lucy Heartfilia, if you're wondering how on earth I know it's because we went to middle school and highschool together for God's sakes!"

"I know we're not in the same year. But I kept seeing you everywhere." He said softly. He looks like he's struggling to say the right words...

"I never saw you.."

"You never looked at anyone. You never gave anyone a chance to get to know you. I mean, who could blame you, when after so many kids were bullying you behind the school. I just found that out from Levy at the end of classes in middleschool. I didn't get why people avoided you. But you avoided everyone too. But I saw you again. I followed you. At the library. I saw you smile. I didn't know you could do that. I was intrigued. I wondered how could a book make you smile like that? There was no one else in the library when you went there. But obviously you didn't notice me staring at you at the back of the shelves." He coughed and looked down at the floor embarassed.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were pretty. Then in highschool you were even prettier despite the sadness in your eyes. But when you smiled, damn, I fell hard for you. I went to the library every lunch to watch you read. I love every emotion your face shows. I'm pretty creepy I know. But I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't know your real name...or your age. You looked like a freshman or a sophomore when I was a junior at the time. "

"Wait, real name? What do you think is my name at the time?" Why am I actually listening to him? Is he being real?

"Uhh ha ha. I thought your name was Luigi. I heard someone call you and I thought it was Luigi, but then Erza and Levy smacked me in the head and said it was Lucy."

"Wait who's Erza and Levy?"

"That's not important." He brushed it off. Okay. "I went looking for you before the schoolyear ended but they said you moved to Fiore. I never saw you again until 6 months ago when I saw certain blonde Heartfilia walking in the pretty led to me staking you... I came here to watch you everyday and this will be the last time I will follow you. Because you're coming with me. I want to make you smile everyday like you did at the library. I want you to show the world your smile. Don't you ever let the world get you down. I went to read the book you read at the library. Peter Pan. I realized how reading really does take you places. So... I decided that I would want to make a better reality for you that no other god damned book could ever compare." He was saying these things with som much passion I didn't know if I was believing him but how he's saying these things are making my heart ache...in a good way. Which I didn't know was possible. I didn't notice my cheeks were wet when he wiped a tear from my face.

"I know you said you wanted 64 babies but...I think we should take things a little slow first, don't you think?" He winked at me."But taking things slow won't stop me from doing this.."

My eyes went big when he knelt down in front of me again. My railing behind me and him kneeling down in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Go out with me."

I stared at him.

"Well technically you already said yes to marry me so there's no backing out of that. But even husbands and wives go out on dates right?" He started to get something from his pocket. Is it a-?

"Is that a-"

"Hush Lucy, I'm tryna make this a little romatic, okay?"

That silenced me. Sort of. And maybe it's the thing he's holding that silenced me.

"Go out with me. I'm in love with you. I want to make you smile evryday from now on. I want you to be happy. And I want you live a long life with me." He said as he held my left hand. "Now this is your ring." I sniffed.

"..A coca-cola pulltab?" I asked with a smile and a raspy voice from the shouting and my crying.

"Ah it's not just a coca-cola pulltab. The first time I really met you was when we bumped into each other on the hallway. I was drinking a coca-cola soda can and I bumped into you who was also drinking a coca-cola can. We were both wet and sticky. I was laughing but I can see you were trying to hide your laughter back then. I didn't realize that the bell had rung already when you started to dart away to class...and well.. there was a coca-cola pulltab on the floor."

"...You...still kept it?"

"Of course!"

"Weirdo"

"Says the girl who said would jump but didn't." I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest.

"So...is that a yes?"

I looked at him. Trying to figure him out.

"Say yes." I blinked a tear away. "'To live would be an awfully big adventure'" He said as he kissed my hand.

"Yes." I jumped to hug him but I sorta slipped backward towards the railing. Dear God. I closed my eyes.

"I got you. I got you." Natsu had his arms around me preventing me from falling out of the railing. Ohmygod. I've never been so scared in my life. I looked at him and I saw how he held me and looked at me like he was going to protect me with his life. I saw love and concern in his eyes and his voice that I've never experienced before in my life. I kissed him. And he kissed me back with such passion my heart couldn't take. I cried in his chest as he held me at that rooftop for hours. As he held me there, I actually saw a future of mine for the first time. I knew then and there that he was the best thing that happened in my life. Up until now.

After 2 years, We finally got married for real this time, after going on countless dates around the world.I finally got to see the real beauty in the world especially after he asked me to be his wife. And he proposed to me on the very same rooftop where he saved my life. He said if I said no, he'd jump. Silly boy. Of course I'd say yes. I said yes to a boy who became the happiness in my life and I would never regret meeting him, ever.

We didn't have 64 kids, we had 3 actually.

We didn't live in a castle in the middle of the ocean. We live by a beautiful big house with the ocean in its view.

We didn't have a dog. We had a Cat named Happy.

But Natsu Dragneel came crashing into my life with a coca-cola drink and he saved me in any way a girl can be saved. And we're living happily ever after.

* * *

**Just typed for 2 hours straight. I read something like this from years ago. Or maybe I saw it from a scene. I don't really **  
**remember much but it inspired me to write this. **  
**NALU NALU NALU A little OOC Okay maybe a lot but...haha ohwell. Read, enjoy and review! This is my first fanfic gah did I really **  
**just type this for two hours straight? Forgive my grammar or whatever. **  
**No proofreads or whatnots. Ohwell. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
